


mine

by mortysbutt



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Biting, Crying, Dom/sub, Fingering, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Spanking, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 00:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10373664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortysbutt/pseuds/mortysbutt
Summary: ". . . Everything you have . . ." Sidon paused, removing his grip from Link's hair to soothingly brush his fingers down the Hylian's back, ". . . Everything you have is mine tonight. No one else can touch you, do you understand?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm no scalie, but Sidon is a pretty sexy fish.

"Come here, Link."

It was more of a command than a request, really. The dominance that latched onto the edges of Sidon's voice sent a wave of excitement to Link's groin. And the teenager obeyed, dragging his bare feet over the stone floor to reach where Sidon was standing. Looming, actually, would be a more accurate term, as the prince quite literally towered over Link in height.

"Good boy," Sidon praised, and Link whined.

The hero was dressed in nothing but his boxers, which Sidon hadn't ordered be taken off yet. Sidon was still fully dressed, which was a way for the prince to make Link feel more small and submissive. It was strange, really; Link was usually irritated when people commented on his short frame, but the fact that Sidon was so huge really turned the teenager on.

"Let me see, now," Sidon continued, putting a hand on Link's waist and pulling the boy to sit on his lap. Link leaned into his side and didn't say a word when Sidon began to tug his underwear down. "You Hylians are so fascinating." Sidon planted a kiss to Link's neck and began gently stroking his cock.

Link's breath hitched, and he pressed his forehead into Sidon's shoulder. The Zora's massive hand could hold Link's entire member at once. It prickled at the edge of Link's mind that he was at Sidon's mercy, even though the prince, despite his loudness, strength and size, had a certain gentleness that enveloped Link with great care.

Sidon's thumb rubbed against Link's tip, and the boy whined. "Cute," Sidon breathed, admiring how Link blushed and squirmed when he was riled up like this. 

The Zoran prince moved his grasp down to Link's balls, exploring every inch of the hero's gonads, before swiping his hand up with a single tug that made Link moan like Sidon had never heard before. 

Sidon lifted his hand, now coated with semen, and held it up for Link to see. "This is mine, because you are mine," the prince spoke, and Link nodded obediently. "Good boy." Sidon lifted his cum-covered hand to his mouth, licking his fingers clean one-by-one as Link curled up beneath him.

When Sidon finished, he placed a finger under Link's chin and lifted the boy's head to make eye-contact. "What do you think I should do to you, little hero?" Link didn't respond other than a hitch of his breath, so Sidon continued. "Does my size excite you, Link? Do you want me to be rough with you?"

At the thought, Link caved, clenching his eyes shut and nodding. "Please," he begged, and Sidon clicked his tongue with playful disapproval. 

"You naughty thing," he teased, smirking when Link's breathing audibly sped up. "Do you like it when I call you that?" 

Link nodded. 

"I see," Sidon continued, softly patting Link's thigh. "So my little hero has a kink for being punished, is that it?" 

Link whimpered, squirming where he sat and giving Sidon pleading eyes. " _Please._ "

Sidon laughed, but it was kind, and patted Link on the back to help him stand between the prince's thighs. Sidon then recollected himself, placing a hand on the back of Link's head and pulling him forward. Sidon's teeth brushed over the soft flesh of Link's neck, his fingers digging into the roots of the teenager's hair. Sidon teased him, brushing his tongue down the neck until the prince reached his shoulder. And with the same smirk still planted on his face, Sidon clamped his fangs down into Link's flesh. 

Link cried out, reflexively digging his fingers into Sidon's scales, his head only kept up by Sidon's tight grip on his hair. Sidon slid his tongue across Link's fresh wound, then raised his head and pressed his lips to Link's, forcing the hero to taste his own blood. Sidon broke free to whisper, with dominance lacing his tone, "You are _mine._ Your cum is mine. Your blood is mine. Everything you have . . ." Sidon paused, removing his grip from Link's hair to soothingly brush his fingers down the Hylian's back, ". . . Everything you have is mine tonight. No one else can touch you, do you understand?"

Link nodded, but Sidon shook his head. "I want to hear you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Link answered. "Yes, my prince, I understand you."

"What are you?"

"I am yours. I belong to you."

"Good boy," Sidon praised. "Now, get on the bed. You are being punished."

Link obeyed, climbing onto the bed and staying on his knees and facing away from Sidon. His dick twitched at the sound of Sidon unbuckling his clothing, shedding his straps and pants until he was in the same state as Link. The bed sagged when Sidon climbed onto it, Link's weight practically nothing in comparison to the prince's. 

Once situated behind the Hylian, the Zora placed a hand on Link's back and gently pushed him forward, so that he was in more of a begging position. Sidon leaned over him, the Zoran prince's breath tickling Link's ear as he placed his hands over Link's. "I am going to be rough, like you want me to be," Sidon informed. "I know I am much bigger than you, so please tell me if I hurt you in a way you don't like."

Link didn't respond, but Sidon needed confirmation. "Link, I need you to answer me."

Link dug his fingers into the bedsheets, turning his head to offer Sidon a small smile. "Okay. Sorry, I . . . I'm just nervous."

Sidon pressed his lips to Link's temple, lightly squeezing Link's tiny hand within his own. "It will be alright," he assured, and he moved back to a sitting position. "Spread your legs for me, you naughty boy."

Link was apparently too slow to react for the prince's taste, because Sidon harshly smacked the hero's ass when he didn't move. "Come on, get to it."

Link squealed with the impact, spreading his legs with haste but looking back at Sidon eagerly. "D—do that again."

"Hm?" Sidon rubbed the boy's rear, another one of his infamous smirks spreading across his face once more. "I'm sorry, are you giving me orders now? Who's the one in charge here, little hero?"

Link squirmed in a way that made his ass wiggle enticingly—Hylia, Sidon wanted to take him right then and there—but Sidon only clicked his tongue. "You'd better answer me, you disobedient little thing, or you won't be getting what you want."

"You!" Link cried, and Sidon smiled. "You're in charge!"

"That's right," Sidon praised, and smacked the teenager's ass again. " _I_ give the orders in this room. Whenever we come in here, you will obey me. Now," Sidon spanked Link once more, "how many do you think you deserve, hm?"

"I don't know," Link whined.

Sidon hmmed. "Well, then I guess I will keep going until I feel inclined to stop." He spanked Link again, the sound of the Hylian's cries going straight to his cock. 

He continued until Link's ass was red and the boy was close to crying. Sidon rubbed in the sting, leaning forward to kiss the hot flesh before looking around to see Link's face, which was almost as red as his ass.

"You're a good boy," Sidon said, rubbing circles into the teen's rear and patting it gently. "A very good boy." Sidon slid off the bed and began digging through one of his drawers. "Get into position now."

Link wiped his face and crawled to the head of the bed, lying on his back despite the way the sheets pressed against his sore bottom and caused more stinging. It did feel good, in a weird way. 

Sidon returned to the bed with a bottle in his hand, one that Link immediately recognized as lube. Sidon popped the cap open and squeezed some of the liquid onto his hand. "Turn over."

Link didn't, and Sidon eyed him carefully before grabbing onto the Hylian's leg and forcefully flipping him onto his stomach. "What did we discuss earlier?" Sidon scolded, and Link made a strange, moan-like sound in response. "You little brat."

The Zoran prince recollected himself and rubbed the lube onto his fingers, pressing his middle finger up against Link's hole. "Relax," Sidon soothed, and he pushed his finger inside once he saw Link do so. Link tightened again upon entrance. "I know it feels weird, but you need to relax, sweetheart. Come on, you have done this before."

Link pressed the side of his face to the pillows and willed himself to calm down. When Sidon's finger began moving again, Link took a deep breath and jerked forward when Sidon's finger eventually found what it was looking for.

"That's it." Sidon added another finger. "Good boy, stay relaxed for me now."

Sidon explored the walls of Link's anus, scissoring and stretching the hero out to the best of the Zora's abilities. Link moaned every time Sidon hit his prostate, although it didn't have near as much impact as Link knew the Zora's dick would.

"Hurry up," Link finally whined, and swallowed once he realized his mistake. "I—I mean . . . it's up to you, my prince. You—you're in charge."

Sidon smiled and withdrew his fingers. "That's right, my naughty little hero."

Link could hear the sound of the bottle being opened once more, and the next Link knew he was being slammed into just like he asked to be: roughly. It took his breath away, admittedly, and Sidon reached for Link's hair, grabbing the roots and tugging the teen's hair back harshly.

"You're mine," Sidon growled, like he had many times before, and Link moaned. 

Sidon thrusted into him again, and again, and again, until Link was a pathetic puddle of tears and sweat on the sheets. The Hylian's face was flushed red, as red as his ass, and Sidon loved it. Link's breathing was erratic; his fingers were dug tightly into the pillows; his heart was pounding so fast he felt it might burst. 

And then Sidon was coming, and Link was coming, and Sidon was pulling out and picking Link up and kissing his face and wiping away his tears.

"My beautiful hero," Sidon whispered, and Link didn't stop crying. Sidon pulled both of them down to lie on the bed, rubbing Link's back and kissing his forehead. "Was that good for you?"

"Yes," Link whimpered, curling into Sidon's chest and allowing a blanket to be pulled over him. "Goddesses—yes, so good. Thank you."

Sidon smiled. "You might have a hard time sitting tomorrow."

"I won't be able to _stand_ ; forget sitting!"

Sidon laughed, giving Link's ass a sympathetic rub before pulling Link closer. "Get some rest, sweetheart."

And they slept.


End file.
